Fine Lines
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Sequel to Bittesweet. Marian has a surprise for Robin when he returns from the Holy Land.
1. Prologue: Reflections

A/N - I've got a fair bit of this one written. It follows canon for the first couple of chapters then changes from then on. Please read and review.

* * *

Fine Lines

Prologue: Reflections

The loud, incessant knocking brought Marian out of her reverie. She blinked the tiredness out of her eyes and stood. She knew it couldn't be her father back yet so she hurried to the door as the knocking continued, thundering on the wood.

Marian opened the door to see a tall, dark stranger wearing all black leather stood outside holding a horse.

'Is Sir Edward in?' he asked in a deep voice as he allowed his gaze to wander openly down her body.

'No,' replied Marian with a shiver, both from the cold winter air and the man's unwelcome, lecherous gaze, 'he's gone away on business for the day. Who might you be?'

'I am Sir Guy of Gisbourne,' replied the stranger. 'The Sheriff has asked me to manage the Locksley estate.'

A twinge panged in Marian's gut at the slightest mention of Robin but she pushed it down forcefully, refusing to let herself think of him.

'You must be Marian,' stated Sir Guy boldly.

Marian opened her mouth to reply but stopped and turned when she heard footsteps descending the stairs behind her.

'Lady Marian,' said the woman who came into view, 'the babe is crying for you; she's hungry. Can you come?'

'Yes, Sarah. Thank you, I'll be up in a minute,' replied Marian quickly.

'You have a child?' asked Sir Guy incredulously while Sarah made her way back upstairs.

Marian turned back to face him. 'Yes, I do,' she said simply, her head held high.

'I did not know you were married,' stated Gisbourne.

'I am not, the father is indisposed,' said Marian coldly. 'Please excuse me; I must tend to my child.' With that she closed the door firmly and leaned back against it.

Marian took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. She had known that people would ask questions, but she hadn't expected a complete stranger to be so blunt to her face. Robin was in the Holy Land, possibly dead for all she knew, and she had to tend to her child.

She walked up the stairs, her mind on the day she had found out she was carrying Robin's child - the result of that one blissful night they had spent together before he had chased after the king and glory.

center***/center

i_Marian, I am going to get a physician,' said her father. 'You are not well at all.'_

'_I am fine,' she replied weakly. 'I'll feel better soon.'_

'_No, I am going now,' said Sir Edward firmly. 'I will not be long.'_

_Marian sat heavily on the edge of her bed, certain that a physician wasn't going to make her feel better at all - they were only going to confirm her fears. Her father would be so disappointed when he found out, but she wouldn't change what she'd done even if she could._

_Ten minutes later her father returned with Matilda from Locksley. Concern furrowed his brow as he left the room after showing her in._

'_Now then,' said Matilda warmly, 'what seems to be ailing you?'_

_Marian swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. 'I am unwell in the mornings, and I keep feeling faint during the day.'_

_Matilda looked at her silently for a moment. 'Is there a chance you could be with child?' she asked._

'_Yes,' replied Marian, 'there is.'_

_Matilda nodded sympathetically. Unless she was very much mistaken then the babe was young Robin's. 'Right, and how long…'_

'_Two months,' whispered Marian._/i

center***/center

Admitting to herself and Matilda had been the easy part, she remembered, but telling her father had been…heart-wrenching. The look of sadness on his face had been so painful to see, but still he had stuck by her and protected her at all costs.

There had been whispers of course - and speculation - when she had started to show and again when she had given birth. In the months since, most people in the villages had quietly accepted Jennifer and the stares had died down. Not the new sheriff though, he always had a snide comment for her everytime they came face-to-face.

Marian sighed. She knew it was mostly her fault that there was a new sheriff; her father had been preoccupied with herself and her child and the shire had not fallen his way again. She knew it was a slight against her, as an unwed mother.

Jennifer's wails reached her ears as she approached the door to her bed chamber. Her daughter…Robin's daughter. She smiled as she entered the room and crossed to where Sarah was holding Jennifer close and rocking her.

'Thank you, Sarah,' said Marian, holding her arms out. 'I'll take her now.'

Sarah handed her to Marian who sat down in a chair by the window and tugged at her clothes to expose her breast. Jennifer latched on hungrily and curled her tiny fist around Marian's finger.

Marian sighed as she stared down at the baby. It might not be easy but she wouldn't change anything for the world. She loved her child and nothing - not even her love for Robin - came close. Even if Robin never returned then at least she had a part of him.

'Who was the man at the door?' asked Sarah curiously.

Marian looked up and frowned. 'Sir Guy of Gisbourne apparently. He said he is to manage to Locksley estate in Robin's absence.

'Oh,' replied Sarah, 'I think I saw him heading to the castle earlier, just as I was leaving Pitt Street to come here.'

'Yes, I'm sure he is yet another lackey of the new Sheriff,' said Marian bitterly. 'I'm sure he is trying to ruin Nottingham.'

'I do not think it will take long with him in charge,' agreed Sarah.

'How is Jess now?' asked Marian. 'Is she getting over that illness now?'

'Yes,' replied Sarah, 'she is getting much better now - that medicine you brought her really seemed to make the difference. Thank you.'

Marian smiled. 'You're welcome. I'm just glad she's getting better.'


	2. Chapter One: The Return of Robin

A/N - Here's the next chapter as promised. Please let me know what you think. Chapter two is already written and will be up soon.

* * *

Fine Lines

Chapter 1: The Return of Robin

Marian lowered her bow as the door thudded shut behind her. The look in Robin's eyes had been… No, she could not think of that; there were more important things to worry about.

'Why has he returned do you think, Father?' asked Marian. 'Why now?'

'I do not know,' he replied, 'but it felt terrible to send him away like that.'

'It was for the best - you know how the Sheriff's men watch us.'

Her father nodded. 'I know, but I still need to speak to him - his return could make or break things in Nottingham.' He looked at Marian. 'I think you need to speak to him too.'

Marian gasped in shock. 'No! I cannot tell him about Jennifer.'

'You cannot keep her a secret from him, Marian! He i_will_/i find out sooner or later.'

'You are right,' agreed Marian at length, 'and I will have to tell him, but in my own time. He has not even been back five minutes and he is already causing trouble.'

Her father frowned at her but was saved from replying by a little girl bounding down the stairs.

'Have those men gone now, Mother? Who were they?'

'Yes, they have gone.' She looked at her father. 'They used to live nearby but went away to fight in the war.'

Marian crossed to her daughter and picked her up. ' It's nothing for you to worry about, I promise.'

Jennifer stared at her with Robin's eyes. 'All right.'

center***/center

Marian took a deep breath as Robin walked down the castle corridor towards her and she was determined to remain cooly aloof with him. She reached out and roughly stopped him with her hand as he went to walk past her. 'My father seems to think he should see you.' She looked around carefully and then lowered her voice. 'Our house is watched, come after midnight tonight.'

'Very well,' replied Robin, looking her up and down intently with a smirk on his face. 'You're looking…striking. And if you still live with your father, that must mean-'

You have no idea what it means, thought Marian. 'Take care not to be seen.'

'Don't worry, I can look after myself.'

'I don't care about you; I care about my father.' And daughter, she added silently. 'Are you really as naïve as you seem? You think you can pick fights with these people and get away with it? You think you can slight them in public? You're a fool.' She turned to leave but Robin stopped her.

'Marian, wait. Now is not the time, I know, but I must say you are…'

Marian felt Robin's gaze warm her skin as he looked at her, even as she tried not to be softened by his tone and words.

'More than ever…your eyes,' continued Robin.

Marian smiled reluctantly, unable to stop herself.

'And when you look at me in anger, I feel you.'

Marian rolled her eyes. Really, Robin would never change.

'I believe you can still…'

Robin reached out to caress her cheek and Marian scowled; she knew she shouldn't let Robin get to her but it was practically impossible.

'…even after all this time…you can see into my soul.'

Robin moved to kiss her but Marian put her fingers to his lips. Inside, her heart trembled. 'Five years, and you're still peddling the same old drivel.' Robin leaned back against the wall and Marian was glad for the space between them. 'Does it ever work?' she asked.

'You'd be surprised,' replied Robin, the cockiness returning to his voice.

'Amazed,' said Marian as she pushed past him. She resisted the urge to look back over her shoulder as she walked away, and if her breathing was a little fast then if was from fear of being overheard by the Sheriff or, God forbid, Sir Guy.

center***/center

Knighton Hall was quiet when Jennifer drifter off to sleep. Marian sat by the bed and watched her daughter. In the four years and three months since she had been born, Marian had done her best to protect her. She had tended her needs and nursed her through a period of sickness. She had defended her against the Sheriff's comments, but she didn't know if she could protect her now, no matter how much she tried.

Robin's return would surely bring about change in their lives. Jennifer thought her father had died a hero in the Holy Land. Such was the length of time Robin had been away that Marian had thought it true too.

The way Robin had looked and spoken to her in the castle earlier had made Marian believe that she could see into his soul, and she was all too afraid that he would be able to see into hers if he looked hard enough. Just those two meetings were enough to bring all the feelings from the night they had shared together back to the surface. But she hated him too - for leaving her, for missing out on the first part of Jennifer's life, and for returning. His return meant she would have to deal with things she didn't want to deal with. Oh, she was no coward though, and would hold her head high when she told him.

center***/center

Hours later, Marian waited anxiously with her father for Robin to arrive.

'Are you going to tell him tonight?' he asked.

Marian rose to peer out of the window. 'I do not know,' she replied, 'I hardly think and secret meeting about war is the right time to tell him he has a daughter, do you?'

'Marian, there will never be a right time for you,' said her father gently.

She turned around. 'It is difficult and-' A knock at the door cut her off sharply.

She walked across to open it and stepped out, looking around. Robin stared at her. 'Well? Don't just stand there. If the Sheriff's men see-'

'What? You might give them the pleasure of your company?' he said mockingly.

'Grow up!' exclaimed Marian as she stepped back inside.

Robin and Much followed her in and shut the door. Robin moved across the room and sat in front of Edward near the fireplace. Marian stood at her father's side, determined not to let Robin get to her.

'Forgive me,' said Edward, 'I could not welcome you before.'

'How did this monster become Sheriff?' asked Robin.

'I did not watch my back. Prince John gives out the shires in his brother's absence... My bid was not accepted.'

'What can be done?'

'I can do nothing. I am watched, and I must think of my daughter.' Marian shifted uneasily at her father's words. 'When I do speak out, no one listens. Robin, it is down to you, my friend.'

Robin's shoulders fell at the news and he rested his chin in his hands.

'Well, what can we do?' asked Much.

'Play Nottingham's game,' replied Edward. 'Speak to the lords, slowly you can turn them.'

Marian wrung her sleeve in her hands, she could see the tension and anger building in Robin.

'Do not make the mistake I and others have made and make your dissent public. Consolidate your position quietly.'

'I do not have time!' exclaimed Robin. 'Tomorrow I am to order the hanging of four of my own peasants.'

'It will be the long game, I'm afraid.'

'Will and Luke Scarlett cannot wait. Benedict Giddens, Allan A Dale.'

'You must let them die,' said Marian. 'It is a test, fail it and there will be consequences.'

'Perhaps!' retorted Robin.

'Definatly!' Marian glanced at her father. 'This is not a game!'

Edward held up his hand. 'My daughter speaks when she should not.' Marian stepped back in disgust. 'But she is right. You have not choice, Robin. Hide your temper, bide your time well until you can act decisively…or kiss your lands, if not your life, goodbye.'

Robin rose to pace the room. 'I cannot stand by and let innocent people die while I do nothing! I did not go to war to allow this to happen to my own people! I will not-' A loud clatter from upstairs cut Robin off. 'What was that?'

'Nothing,' replied Marian, moving toward the stairs.

'Marian,' said Robin warningly.

Jennifer appeared at the top of the stairs, her hair tousled and her cheeks tear stained. 'I had a bad dream.'

Marian made to ascend the stairs but her father out a hand on her arm. 'I'll go.'

Marian waited until her father and daughter had disappeared from view before she turned around. She met Robin's gaze as he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

'Marian?'

Carefully, Marian broke Robin's gaze and walked to stand in front of the fire, her back to him.

'You have a daughter?' asked Robin incredulously.

'i_We_/i have a daughter,' corrected Marian, staring into the fire.

'What? How?'

Marian turned around and arched a brow at Robin. 'Do not tell me you have forgotten?'

Robin blinked in surprise. 'No, but…'

'I found out I was with child after you left. Jennifer was born in January 1188.'

'Jennifer,' repeated Robin.

'She thinks you are dead,' said Marian, avoiding Robin's gaze.

'Why?' asked Robin in surprise.

'It seemed the best thing to say… and I thought it was true,' replied Marian honestly.

Robin hung his head. 'I'm-'

'Please go,' said Marian coldly.

'But, Marian-'

'It is late, and I am tired.'

Robin nodded and walked to the door with Much, who had thankfully remained quiet. 'I want her to know who I am,' said Robin firmly.

When Marian didn't reply he and Much left, shutting the door quietly behind them. Marian steadied her breathing as she composed herself. It hadn't been easy at all to tell Robin, but at least it was done.


	3. Chapter Two: Choices

Fine Lines

Chapter 2: Choices

Marian was furious with Robin. Really, he said he wanted Jennifer to know him, but what sort of example was he setting when he became an outlaw and then promptly get himself arrested? She almost wished he hadn't saved his life with her dagger when he'd made his show in Nottingham.

'Nothing?' asked Much, looking between Marian and her father.

'What can I do? I warned him, this sheriff…' replied Edward.

'Yes, my lord, but…'

'He should have listened to my father, now he is an outlaw,' exclaimed Marian sharply.

'I know, my ladyship.'

'And not a very impressive one,' she continued.

'That is…' protested Much indignantly, but Marian sent him a withering glare. 'Forgive me,' he said, 'that is not fair. He is most impressive.'

Marian sighed. 'He is caught…after just one day.' She sat on the arm of her father's chair, suddenly tired. 'Does that impress you?'

'He gave himself up to save tongues,' replied Much.

'Tongues?' asked Marian incredulously.

'In Locksley…the Sheriff was cutting out people's tongues until somebody told him where Robin was.' Marian exchanged a glance with her father. 'I hate the Sheriff,' said Much, standing, 'and I hate you if you aren't going to help Robin.' He walked to the door.

Edward stood. 'Young man…' Marian rose to stand next to him. 'I will speak in court of course, but your master has doomed himself. His fate is…resign yourself.'

Marian ignored the pang in her gut at the words and looked at Much as he turned to her again.

'In the Holy Land, my master had dreams. He spoke your name.'

Marian felt rather than saw her father look at her as she tried to keep her face calm.

'Goodnight,' said Much before he left Knighton Hall.

Marian sat heavily in the seat her father had vacated; she didn't know what to think. Things had become much more complicated since Robin had returned, but she couldn't say that she wanted him to hang. Deep down she knew she wanted Jennifer to have his presence as a father, and herself…what i_did_/i she want?

'Marian,' said her father carefully, 'just what is between you and Robin?'

'I don't know,' she answered truthfully. 'I loved him before he left - you know that - and now… If there's a chance then Jennifer should know her father, but not while he's gallivanting around as an outlaw.'

'I do not think he gave himself much choice.'

Marian looked at her father sharply. 'Everything is a choice, everything we do.'

center***/center

Marian couldn't hide her disgust as she looked around the dank cell. She scowled as Robin was pushed into the room and stumbled in front of her.

'Where is it?' she asked.

'Where is what?'

'Please! The ring my father gave you years ago before he knew the wickedness of your heart.' Robin frowned in confusion.

'Madam, I told you before, asking doesn't usually work,' said the jailer in a voice as slimy as his face. 'I'll do his thumb.' He walked to the wall and picked up a thumbscrew.

'Will those work?' asked Marian.

'These?' said the jailer in surprise. 'They're lovely.' He slapped the thumbscrew menacingly together.

'When he speaks, will you hear?'

'Well, of course.'

'Well that I cannot allow. You might get there first and steal the ring.'

The jailer looked at her in surprise. 'Madam, I can assure you I'm a man of simple pleasures. Inflicting pain, that's enough for me.'

Marian cringed inwardly. 'Maybe, but if the ring is not where he tells me, suspicion will fall on you and that would be unfair. I will speak with him alone first. You may go.'

'I can't do that,' replied the jailer.

'Wait outside,' said Marian firmly. 'He cannot escape and he will not dare attack me.'

'No, I-'

'Leave.'

'Yes, your ladyship.'

At last the jailer left Marian alone in the room with Robin. 'You are an utter fool,' she hissed.

'You said that already,' replied Robin mildly.

'Oh, you listened? I also told you confronting the sheriff wouldn't work. You didn't listen to that,' said Marian angrily.

'I did not have much choice.'

Marian huffed in exasperation. 'Oh, everything's a choice, everything we do. Grow up.'

Robin put his hands on his hips, ready for an argument. 'I prevented unjust hangings, I protected people from my village.'

'Oh, that will make your death romantic.'

'It would make it honourable,' retorted Robin.

'Honourable? And what about the people you are so honourably protecting?' Robin folded his arms as he stared at her. 'Who will protect them when you're dead? What is it about men and glory, glory above sense and above reason?' muttered Marian.

'It is principle,' replied Robin.

'Principle is making a difference and you can't do that if you're dead,' said Marian, thinking about the Nightwatchman, her own small way of making a difference. 'You could have stayed here in the first place instead of following your king to the Holy Land if you'd cared so much about your precious people.' She was fully aware of Robin watching her and struggled to keep her composure. 'But you didn't, you chose war, you chose glory.'

Marian looked away as Robin leaned in close. 'What is this about?' he asked.

'It is about you saying that…you care about the people of Locksley when…the truth is you ran off to battle thousands of miles away. You say you want Jennifer to know who you are but she can't do that when you are outlawed.'

A tear rolled unbidden down Marian's cheek and Robin gently wiped it off. She flinched and slapped his hand away, remembering all too well how she'd melted the last time he'd touched her so gently.

'You had something on your cheek,' said Robin quietly.

Marian looked away pointedly even as her traitorous body craved more contact. 'You left me alone and with child while you were off gallivanting in the Holy Land.'

'I wasn't gallivanting,' protested Robin. 'It was war, people needed me.'

'And I needed you,' admitted Marian, although the words cost her greatly. 'You have no idea how much I have been through in the last five years, and then you come back as though nothing at all has happened and no time has passed.'

'I didn't know! How could I know that you were with child?'

'You would have known if you'd stayed.'

'I had to leave.'

Marian didn't answer and instead pulled a knife and some keys from the bag she held. 'Right, this is what we do. Stand by the door, I'll scream, in he comes, you strike him and run. I've paid a man on the east gate, you'll not be seen in you leave now before day watch. Take these.'

'I cannot go unseen,' protested Robin.

'Well, you cannot go seen!' retorted Marian. She was risking everything to help Robin to escape, and she wasn't about to let him throw it back in her face for some stupid, i_noble_/i reason.

'I cannot let the Sheriff win!'

'Have you not heard a single word I've said? Besides, you cannot be a part of Jennifer's life if you are dead!'

'Marian,' said Robin softly, just as there was a loud clatter behind the door.


End file.
